


Honeymoon Period

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absurd amounts of fluff, Alien Biology, M/M, seriously though: fluff montage, talk about kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: AKA absurd amounts of Lancelot Fluff





	Honeymoon Period

**Author's Note:**

> They're so fluffy.
> 
> I've edited this, there's still talk about sex, one part about kinks, but otherwise I cleaned it up a bit

Lotors favorite part of the day was first thing in the morning. 

He’d sit in the dining hall, one of the first to arrive, pick lightly at the food provided, and then, eventually, lance would wake up. “Morning babe,” Lance said, yawning and walking in. He’d stop at Lotors side, kiss his cheek, then collapse in the chair beside him. Sometimes he’d just slowly eat, sometimes he’d rest on Lotors shoulder to try and regain a few more minutes rest.

The rest of the day came with training and missions and diplomacy and all sorts of strange things, but mornings….mornings were good.

 

 

“You okay?” Lance asked.

Lotor sat shivering on the couch. “I’m fine.” He snapped.

Lance leaned over the back of the couch, hovering by his shoulder. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with team science messing with the castles heating system, does it?”

“I said I’m fine!” Lotor snapped again, except his teeth were chattering, which made it hard to be intimidating. Lance raised an eyebrow at him. “Galra are...slightly more sensitive to colder weather. And I don’t have…” he swallowed awkwardly, “fur.”

Lances heart melted, looking at Lotor pouting like a child. Quickly coming up with a solution, he jumped over the back of the couch. “Shrink down for me.”

“What?” Lotor asked,

“C’mon,” Lance said. Sighing, Lotor shrank to a more human size. Lance slipped his jacket off and hung it on Lotors shoulders. Lotor froze, not from cold any longer, but shock. Not pausing, lance grabbed a small blanket and pulled it over his laps, and cuddled tightly into Lotor, giving him as much body heat as he could. 

“You couldn’t have found a larger blanket?” Lotor asked as he slowly melted into Lances hold, snuggling up against him. 

Lance grinned. “But then I’d have to get up and look for one, leaving you alone and cold. Gotta warm up the bae.”

“The what?” Lotor asked. 

Lance shushed him, and continued to cuddle.

 

Lotor knocked on Lances door. It took several minutes for him to come to the door, and when he did, his hair was a mess and he was yawning, “oh, hey babe,” another yawn, “back from the supply mission already?”

“Mmhmm,” Lotor hummed, “And...I got you something.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, but Lotor answered the silent question by taking the guitar out from behind his back. 

Lotors eyes went wide, and his mouth made a perfect ‘o’. “Oh my god, Babe.”

“It’s vladdonian, so it’s not exactly like an Earth guitar,” Lotor said, “But it seemed close to the one in the movie so I thought—“

Lance pulled him down by the shirt until he could properly kiss him on the lips. Lotor embraced him, still holding the guitar. “C’mon,” Lance said, abruptly pulling away, taking the guitar and heading back into his room, “I’m going to serenade the fuck out of you.”

They ended up with Lance sitting in Lotors lap as he sung dulcet tones in Spanish, Lotor turned his translator off for a bit, just to listen to the sounds without the words. As he rested on Lances shoulder, he wondered which of them gave and which of them received the real gift after all.

 

The Paladins walked out of the training room, their egos and more than a few body parts bruised. The only one who came out completely intact was Allura, who was just scowling at the universe in general.

The only one with a smile still on his face was Lance, hanging off Lotors elbow. “Damn, babe,” he said, “you kicked ASS. Like. DAMN.”

Lotor smiled, proudly, “why, thank you, Kit,” he said, “though I do hope you’re not too tired.”

His hand slipped around to Lances waist. Lance sighed. “Sorry babe, you worked me too hard.” Lance patted Lotors hand, “maybe some other time.”

Lotor grimaced, and Lance could tell he was pouting. “Very well,” he said reluctantly. “I suppose i should make my way down to my room.”

“I mean, if you WANT to, you can still stay in my room”, Lance shrugged, pulling Lotor along.

Lotor blinked. “Are...you sure?”

“‘Course,” Lance said, “you’re my boyfriend, you can stay over whenever you want.”

Lotor’s eyebrows went up, “I...really need more stipulations than that.”

Lance chuckled and stopped them. Getting up on his tiptoes, he lay a light kiss on Lotors lips. “I told you. Whenever you want.”

And that’s how Lotor ended up moving in with Lance.

 

 

“Mmm,” Lance said, “my favorite thing in space,” he said, sipping on his milkshake. 

“THATS your favorite thing?” Lotor asked, an eyebrow raised at the offending drink.

Lance looked between Lotor and the milkshake. And back. And forth. Finally, “it’s a close call, babe.”

Lotor grumped. Lance snuggled up to him. “Buuut...I’m willing to share.”

Lance batted his eyes and Lotor was weak. He took the cup and was about to take a sip when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked behind him, where Coran was staring him down with a grim face. “Don’t. Ask. Where. It. Came. From.” He said seriously.

Lotor frowned back at him, and he eventually retreated out of the kitchen. “What was that about?” 

“Ignore it,” Lance said. “Go on, try some.”

Lotor took a sip. Lance stared up at him in anticipation. “It is...appealing.”

A grin split across Lances face. “I’ll go make another one,” He got up to get the ingredients. 

“Don’t you want yours back?” Lotor offered the cup, but Lance was already on his way. 

“You keep it,” He said, “I’ll make another for myself.”

Half a varga later

“Ah,” Lance said, outside the bathroom door, “it would seem you have a condition known as ‘lactose intolerance.’

“Why does it...feel this way…” Lotor said, hunched over the toilet.

Lance made a face, wishing he could comfort him physically but not willing to enter the room. “Hey, at least you can’t get brainfreeze.”

 

“Disgusting!” Lotor said, actually pacing in irritation, “absolutely VULGAR! How do you—how do humans even THINK of these things!”

Lance was on the bed, dying of laughter. “So—“ He had to stop talking to laugh more, “so I take it you DON’T like urophilia?”

Lotor pauses his angry pacing to stare back at him, horror and terror in his eyes. “You DO?”

Lance tried desperately to get his laugh down to a giggle. “Hey, don’t kinkshame, man.” He giggled more, “just another body fluid, like cum.”

He didn’t mean it, but it was worth it to see the way Lotor shuddered. He went to the restroom, “hey wait!” Lance called after him, “where are you going?!”

“I need to bathe!” He shouted back.

Lance laughed some more before he said, “w-wait! Let me come with you!”

 

“Ow,” Lotor muttered.

“Sorry,” Lance said quietly, playing with the hair more, and attempting not to pull it. 

After a few more minutes, Lotor muttered another small “Ow,”

“Sorry,” Lance said again, “Your hair is...so fine.”

“So I’ve been told,” Lotor said, pressing buttons on his information pad. 

Lance leaned forward and kissed the back of his head, “Whatcha readin’?” 

“Elementary Spanish.” he said. 

Lance froze, his fingers tangled in Lotor’s hair “You’re...learning Spanish?” Lance asked. Lotor hummed a yes. “For me?”

Lotor turned back to him, smiling knowingly, “I’ve always had a knack for languages,” he said, turning back to his pad “I’ve learned a good portion of English sans translator. It’s an...interesting language. But soon I’ll be able to speak all the Earth dialects perfectly.” 

Lance broke out into a grin, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck and kissed his cheek. “You know Earth has hundreds if not thousands of languages, right?”

Lotor blinked, looking confused at him. “That’s just...entirely unnecessary.”

Lance giggled again, kissing his cheek again before going back to play with his hair.

 

“No, no, no,” Lance said as he and the rest of team Voltron hiked forward. Their newest Coalition members were highly religious and did not allow any artificial vehicles to enter their sacred city, where they just had to go. So, hiking. “You guys are looking at this all wrong. I get PLENTY of benefits from my relationship.”

“Oh, kid, we KNOW what benefits you get,” Matt said, “You came down to breakfast last week looking like Dracula’s last victim.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at him. Matt, Lotor, and Coran were coming with them, Lotor having some familiarity with the planet (that he was now briefing Shiro, Allura, and Coran on) and Matt...didn’t want to be left alone on the ship.

“Oh shut up,” Lance said, “I meant OTHER benefits. Dating an alien is awesome.”

“I see,” Pidge said, “And what benefits are these?”

Lance smirked, picking up speed to walk in step with Lotor, “Hey babe,” Lance said, leaning on his arm, “I’m kinda tired.”

Without blinking, Lotor leaned down and scooped Lance up into his arms, carrying him as they continued hiking.

Lance smirked to his friends behind him, who all stared, jealous. “Matt,” Pidge said, “You’re tall, you carry me.”

“You jump on me and we both go down,” Matt responded. Pidge grimaced, considering it anyway.

 

Lotor didn’t come down to breakfast early anymore. He was far too preoccupied. 

Lance woke up slowly, getting clingy as he stirred. Lotor watched him as he nuzzled into Lotor’s shirt, waiting patiently for Lance’s eyes to flutter open.

Lance looked up at him, rubbing his eyes. “Mmornin’ Babe,” He said, his voice still croaky with sleep. He kissed Lotor’s cheek, to which Lotor responded by capturing his lips.

Yes, mornings were definitely Lotor’s favorite part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some FANTASTIC Artwork for this chapter done by [Miss-Macabre-Grey](http://miss-macabre-grey.tumblr.com/) that you can see [HERE](http://artistic-grey-hero.tumblr.com/post/171361664290/for-some-really-cool-nerds-fic-tiny-blanket-and)


End file.
